


Don't Cause Distress, Don't Remind People of a Loss

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: #damereydaily2020 [18]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/M, Movie: Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22343986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: Silence is a protective coating over pain.Torture buddies, remember?
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: #damereydaily2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588336
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44
Collections: Damerey Daily 2020





	Don't Cause Distress, Don't Remind People of a Loss

Poe grits his teeth as he winds his scarf around his blasted arm. Tight, like Papá taught. _Field medicine_. The Force around him is muzzy with pain and an echo of disdainful relief, having to be saved by _Hux_ , of all people.

"I can…" Rey gestures, but she already knows he'll refuse. He'd seen her heal the serpent. If he wanted—if he trusted her—he would ask.

"I'm good," Poe says, softly. A spike of fear shoots through his green-green-green Force signature at the movement of Rey's hands. _Does she do that to us?_

"I would never—"

"I know."


End file.
